Ojo por ojo, diente por diente WinterIron AU
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Fury. Atte: Glava Hydra.


Habían pasado 7 años desde que Steve tuvo el estúpido coraje de "salvarme" de las manos de SHIELD. Con ello, pasé 3 años congelados, 3 años en los cuales se me administró terapias neuronales efectivas al criterio de los médicos que se encontraban en Wakanda, dejándome -casi- por fin libre, bajo la supervisión de mi mejor amigo y su equipo de "rebeldes".

No fue muy agradable estar totalmente consiente y darme cuenta de la estupidez que él hizo siendo el Capitán América... realizando tremenda blasfemia al ser un símbolo patriótico.

-Steve...- Suspiré al verlo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo siendo realmente ser "yo".

Por su parte, Steve, sollozaba como una niña conmovida, quedándose estático en su lugar, como sí hubiera visto un fantasma... bueno, él tampoco podía hablar, por la lógica ambos deberíamos ser cadáveres descompuestos, pero siendo este el siglo XXI, creo que la lógica se fue un poco a la mierda.

-Vamos, debilucho, no esperaré ese abrazo tuyo por siempre.- Ante tales palabra, el grandote se encimó a mí, abrazandome tan fuerte que pude sentir mi tórax ser comprimido. Hace tiempo que no me percataba de eso.

-Bucky...- Balbuceó entre lágrimas gordas y mocos líquidos.

-Vamos, todo tu equipo te está viendo, se supone que el Capitán América no llora, ¿No?

-Esta es una excepción.- Se excusó con descaro, mientras que acurrucaba su cara mojada contra mi pecho.

-Steve. Así ¿Cómo podré mirarte como líder?- Tal declaración hizo que él levantase el rostro de golpe, deslumbrándome con aquéllas perlas del mar.

-¿Hablas... en serio?- Tartamudeó emocionado. 

-Así es. Los médicos dijeron que todo estaba bien. Sólo necesito vigilancia y medicamentos regulares para eliminar lo que queda de venenos y metales pesados en mi circulación sanguínea.- Sonreí cálidamente poniendo una de mis manos en su hombro-. Al parecer sólo me faltan unos pocos años para recuperarme completamente...- Suspiré desviando mi mirada a los que acompañaban a Steve, siendo tan sólo el rubio objeto de mi atención y valía la pena tal pequeña corazonada, ya que él fue el primero en interrumpir nuestro encuentro.

-Steve.- Llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hawkeye?- Preguntó este, dándose vuelta para mirarlo, haciendo que el nombrado dudara por un segundo.

-Steve. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Ya podremos...?- Su pregunta fue cortada por la fría mirada de Steve, una expresión que desconocía de él.

-Aún no. Bucky aún no se encuentra completamente estable para arriesgarnos.- Su argumento fue aceptado por Hawkeye, el cual asintió desganado mientras apretaba su arco con rudeza.

-Bueno, Bucky... es hora de ir a lo que ahora es nuestro hogar. Los demás te agradarán, son muy buenos soldados.- Rio Steve.

 _Y pensar que eso fue hace ya 4 años._

Sí, cuatro años en donde corrimos por las sombras, siendo héroes desconocidos para los pobladores de los distintos países en los que viajamos. Sorprendentemente todo iba bien, demasiado bien, ya que no teníamos a SHIELD pisándonos los talones, a Steve se le hizo raro y preocupante. O Fury había perdido nuestra pista o -lo más probable- había algo más grave de lo cual ocuparse.

-Esto no me gusta.- Golpeó la mesa Steve mientras jugueteaba con un celular viejo de tapa.

-¿No hay manera de hackear la red de SHIELD, Sam?- Cuestionó Clint, golpeteando su rodilla con una flecha.

-No al menos para mí, no soy tan hábil en esto para sobrepasar las barreras de SHIELD... ¿Alguna otra idea?- Masculló al clickear en otro error emergido en pantalla. 

-Widow.– Susurré mirando a Steve-. ¿Y ella, Steve? ¿No podemos localizarla?- La mirada de él se perdió nuevamente en el celular de sus manos.

-Localizarla es imposible. Sólo la encontraríamos sí ella quisiera y créeme, ella no quiere.

Gruñó tomando el aparato y abriéndolo bruscamente para marcar una sola tecla, la cual directamente llamó a un número el cual sonó y sonó, dejándolo así en altavoz ya que él se encontraba a punto de reventarlo contra el suelo.

 _Nuevamente nada._

 _El teléfono sonó otra vez en altavoz._

 _Los ojos de Steve se ensancharon._

 _ **Al parecer nadie esperaba oír su voz a través del altavoz.**_

-65 llamadas en menos de 5 horas, Rogers. Ya estás acabando con mi paciencia. ¿Qué carajos quieres?- Su voz era ronca y tartamudeante.

-¿Tony?

-No, su hermano gemelo. ¡Claro que Anthony Edward Stark! ¿Qué mierda quieres, grandote? No estoy de humor para oírte después de una de tus victorias.- Masculló entre extraños ruidos que se oían de fondo.

Rogers no encontraba palabras, se hallaba perdido, sin palabras las cuales pronunciar.

Entonces fue cuando la voz cayó como un balde de agua fría en mis memorias.

-¿Torgovets smert'yu?- Pregunté en voz alta, siendo víctima de las miradas desconcertadas pero a su vez siendo llamado por la voz de aquel aparato.

-¿Zimniy soldat? OH. DIOS. ¡¿BUCKAROO SER'YEZNO, TY, LYUBOV'?!- Cuestionó en un grito con aquella perfecta pronunciación en ruso que... tanto extrañaba.

-Da, Antoshka.- Reí tomando con anhelo aquel celular de las manos del desconcertado Steve.

-Espera... ¿Estas hablándome sin torturar a alguien? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Has desistido del control, Moya Soldat?- Una voz jocosa, olvidada por los oídos de los oyentes.

-En serio desearía que estuvieras aquí para contarte de todo lo ocurrido, cariño.- Mi sonrisa se endulzó, siendo atestiguada por las ajenas miradas que estaban sin palabras, más que nada los ojos de Steve que eran los que estaban destrozándome la nuca.

-Te juro que lo haría pero no es el mejor momento, amor.- Dijo un tanto indeciso, tal vez, ahogado.

-¿La razón es...?- Cuestioné.

-¿Qué más habría de ser, cariño? ¿Tú crees que Hydra no te ha estado mordiendo los talones porque te teme a ti y a la rubia? Por favor, usa más la cabeza. ¿No aprendiste nada de mí? He estado negociando algunas cosas... Tony no está contento.- Alegó tartamudeante.

Mi miranda quedó fija en un punto inexistente, procesando velozmente tales palabras.

-Ahora entiendo porque desistías de tomar tus medicamentos.

-Es mejor que tener alguna modificación en la memoria, James.

-Prefiero lo curable al doble ego.- Causé así una risa débil en sus labios que luego desapareció en un gruñido.

-Y yo preferiría no tener a SHIELD detrás de mí cuello pero tristemente debo cuidar de una manga de infelices que sé, están escuchando esta conversación. Y si no quedó claro, tú no eres partícipe de esos infelices, James.- Se escuchó el abrir bruto de una puerta seguido de un grito lleno de euforia adolecente.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡Peter, te dije que no entraras así a mi oficina!- Un grito tosco y lleno de rabia salió de su interior, dejando a su querido hijo, asustado en la puerta de la oficina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tony acercó nuevamente el celular a su boca y pronunció palabras inentendibles para la mayoría, cortando así el teléfono.

- _On ne znayet o nashem proshlom vmeste kak lyubovniki.-_ Fue entonces cuando inconscientemente voltee la cabeza hacía Steve, el cual exigía respuestas con aquella frívola mirada que pocas veces había mostrado cerca mío. Fue entonces cuando todos los demás se fueron alejando.

-Él nunca me contesta el teléfono... Ni una sola vez en estos siete años él me ha atendido o siquiera mensajeado. Todos sus cumpleaños y las siete navidades intenté llamarlo pero él no contestó, dejándome completamente necesitado por su voz. Siete años suplicando por oírlo y nada. Y ahora... ¿Por qué demonios él oye tu voz y ríe como sí nada estuviese pasando?- Gruñó notablemente enojado.

-¿Steve?- Su actitud era completamente extraña, sus duras facciones revelaban el poco cariño que me tenía en este momento.

-Se supone que él te odia y no desea saber nada de tu existencia. Así que ¿Por qué demonios él te habló de ese modo, James?- Él se puso enfrente mío, hinchando su pecho con desdén en sus ojos; buscando en mis pupilas un insignificante índice de yerro el cual pudiese refregarme en la cara.

-Al parecer ya lo conocía antes, Steve.- Murmuré sin sentir tal intimidación que él quería lograr-. Sólo que su nombre no era reconocible en mis oídos, ese nombre falso o real, "Anthony Edward Stark" realmente me es desconocido. Pero créeme, su voz no lo es. Y menos su apodo y su nombre italiano.

-¿De qué hablas?- Exigió él.

-Ya se había retirado. Pasaron 10 años desde la última vez que él y yo trabajamos juntos.- Mis ojos se deslizaron desde sus faros hasta el celular que se hallaba en mi mano-. "Torgovets smert'yu", "Mercante di Morte" o en nuestro dialecto, "el Mercader de la Muerte". Conocido como el más peligroso inventor y asesino de toda Europa, los registros lo conocían como Anthony Badalamenti, nacido del gran Gaetano Bandalamenti, jefe en su época de la Comisión de la mafia Siciliana de Italia, obviamente. Es, sí mal no recuerdo, el tercer hijo de Don Bandalamenti, el menor de todos. A Antoshka nunca le cayeron bien sus hermanos, tampoco a mí, son unos inútiles que en menos de una década en el negocio, terminaron arrestados. Actualmente están retirados. Antoshka luego de la muerte de su padre los amenazó para que no volvieran a terreno de Cosa Nostra.- Sonreí ante lo último dicho, recordando el rostro decaído de él ante el enfrentamiento de sus estúpidos hermanos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Steve estaba completamente descolocado, intentando razonar todo lo que le había desvelado sobre el hombre que conocía.

-Veo que Antoshka me matará cuando nos volvamos a ver.- Suspiré mirando todos los rostros boca abiertos de "mis" compañeros-. Los verdaderos mueren, por eso prefiero callar la boca y que Antoshka sea quien les cuente tales fechorías. Aunque tampoco creo que lo haga.- Sonreí con gracia mientras rascaba mi nuca-. No sé en qué realidad ustedes vivían con él pero yo no la conozco, Steve. Era mi compañero de trabajo, nada más.- Las facciones de Rogers se endurecieron y este mordió su labio inferior sin saber verdaderamente que contestarme, sin siquiera hallar respuesta en los ojos ajenos.

Entonces, Clint abrió su boca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Entonces Tony está...?

-Al parecer sí...- Wanda llevó sus manos a su pecho, demostrando un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento e inseguridad.

-¿Entonces SHIELD lo está persiguiendo?- La tartamudeante voz de Sam cuestionó.

-No lo creo.- Negué seguro de ello-. Pero pon la firma que fue causa de Antoshka el que SHIELD dejara de modernos los talones y que Hydra no mostrara sus tentáculos nunca.- Apreté el celular y lo dejé en la mesa de enfrente mío.

-Así que... ¿él no nos odia?- Preguntó temeroso el arquero.

-Sí hizo todo esto por ustedes, claramente no los odia. Es más, creo que los quiere.- Me senté en la silla más cercana a mí y sonreí ante el recuerdo-. Conozco a Antoshka y aunque puede que todo lo que sepa tan sólo sea una mentira, daría mi vida por él y su deseo. Y no soy el único.- Tomé de mi bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y posé uno en mi boca sin intención de prenderlo-. Le debo mucho.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- Cuestionó la castaña sentándose enfrente mío, mirándome expectante.

-¿El señor Stark era el Mercader cuando lo conoció?- Siguió Scott con los ojos brillosos.

-No me interesa... pero ¿Él estaba bien cuando lo conoció?- Ahora Barton era quien preguntaba a continuación, sentándose al mismo tiempo que Lang.

-Uno a la vez.- Sonreí ignorando la mirada llena de rabia que poseía Steve-. Primero, nosotros dos... nos conocimos en Italia hace muchos años, el jefe que ejercía accionar en Hydra en su momento me ordenó el proteger a Don Badalamenti y sus tres hijos en una junta de la Comisión. Esa noche me encontré por primera vez con los Badalamenti y conocí a Antoshka...- Suspiré dulcemente, recordando el rostro acanelado y joven de aquel hombre coqueto-. Y sí, él era joven pero aun así era un genio sin par. Su padre estaba orgulloso y esperaba ansioso que él llegase como jefe de la Cosa Nostra con las inversiones que constantemente él hacía con sus maquinarias. Bueno, eso fue hasta sus treinta, hasta que fue en contra de los deseos de su padre, Cosa Nostra y Hydra, ese tiempo fue muy turbulento. Estaba destrozado por contradecir a su padre. Pero él dijo que daría paso a una nueva etapa. Y lo hizo.- El rostro de Scott y Wanda brillaban con entusiasmo, como dos niños-. Y no sé si él se encontraba bien, Clint... fue el principio de nuestra relación y siendo sincero, ni yo confiaría en un asesino profesional de Hydra.- Reí recordándole-. Pero no pasaron ni dos años hasta que él se encariñó conmigo, aún con sus diecisiete años él no quería soltarme ni para cruzar la esquina. Me propuso el pagarme más que Hydra para ser su guardaespaldas pero no era tan fácil como él pensaba. Fue entonces que me prometió el lograr alguna forma de salvarme de Hydra, pero eso fue hace mucho.- Sí... ese juramento se había cumplido pero no por su deseo-. Él sólo era un niño cuando...- Mis labios frenaron, esta vez detenido por los fulgurantes ojos celestes de Steve.

-¿Cuándo?- Fue Sam esta vez el que se sentó en la cuarta silla, mirando tranquilamente a Rogers.

-Cuando me propuso el protegerme.- Bajé mi vista, hasta el celular, observando con nostalgia aquel viejo teléfono-. No quise alejarme de él, pero debía obedecer a Hydra ante las ondas cerebrales que me imponían. Aun así Antoshka a sus veinticuatro años encontró un método por el cual podía bloquear tales ondas, aún recuerdo la clave...- Mordí mi labio inferior, observando la alegría presente en Clint.

-¿Y cómo es la clave?- Preguntó enseguida Steve.

-Es un secreto.- Respondí igual de rápido que él.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó.

-Porque es algo que Antoshka hizo, es algo que le pertenece. No me corresponde a mí desvelar algo que le costó tanto.

-Ahí te va algo que puedes y debes contestar. ¿Por qué demonios Tony te llamó como "amor" y tú porqué "cariño", desgraciado.- Su tono ácido fue seguido por un gruñido y un puñetazo a la mesa, el cual respondí al levantarme instintivamente.

-Tampoco sé que eras de Antoshka y que relación o posiciones mantenías con él en la cama, Steve. Pero él y yo mantuvimos una larga historia. Compartimos más de una tentación, más de una bebida, más de un golpe, más de un beso, más de un sentimiento.- Los ojos de él se ensancharon, sus pupilas se contrajeron y un rastro de odio se inyectó en sus perlas celestes-. Te lo repetiré, desconozco tus sentimientos por aquel hombre, Steve. Pero yo sí los conozco y créeme cuando te aseguro que aún después de diez años sin saber nada de él, sigo manteniendo ese latente amor. Y es un sentimiento que conservo desde hace más de treinta años y que no pienso borrar por nada ni por nadie.- Defender lo que es de uno, al menos aunque sea una mera ilusión del corazón.

-Bueno, James.- Gruñó ahora él, con ojos crispados y voz ronca-. He pasado menos años con ese hombre y nunca me ha hablado de un antiguo amor y SIEMPRE ha correspondido a mis sentimientos. Tony... él aún me ama... Él, él quería casarse conmigo pero estalló esta maldita disputa en donde me fue más importante el protegerte a ti pero... ahora, tú ¿tú estás traicionándome con el mismo hombre que quería cortar tu cabeza? Estas queriéndome decir que ¿iras a conquistar nuevamente a Tony cuando todo esto termine?- Su voz estaba quebrada y herida, Steve se sentía traicionado.

-...- Callé unos segundos para luego asentir-. Así es.- Mi mirada no trascendió a nada más que una sonrisa-. Yo nunca te pedí que me rescataras, Steve. Y mucho menos te hubiera pedido que fueras en contra de Antoshka y su deseo. A diferencia tuya, yo nunca hubiera ido en tu auxilio sí él me lo negara.- Sonreí desganado ante algo completamente obvio para mí, pero al parecer para él era inaudito.

-Steve, no.- Aseveró Sam, poniendo una de sus manos delante de un Steve iracundo.

-Tú...- Rugió apartando la mano de Wilson con rapidez y saltando a mí, directo a la yugular.

Nunca me gustó pelear con Steve, menos por algo que no me pertenecía pero, hasta yo me encontraba molesto por su intento de "intimidarme" o por querer aparentar "bondad" por su estúpido accionar en la "Guerra Civil".

Y al final lo único que logramos con aquella pelea fue el conseguir moretones y cortaduras de importante tamaño. Por suerte Wanda aprendió el emplear su magia para la curación, así que en menos de cinco horas estábamos como nuevos. Sentados en las sillas nuevamente, Steve y yo sentados cara a cara, con los demás sentados a nuestros costados.

-¿Entonces?- Rompió Barton el silencio, mirando a los ojos al Capitán. 

-No lo sé. 

-Que honesto.- Sonrió Wilson. 

-Bueno, podríamos...- Propuso Wanda, a lo cual le siguió Clint con la verdadera pregunta. 

-¿Podríamos volver?

Steve tan sólo se quedó mirándolos y luego dirigió la vista hacia mí.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Bucky?- Su pregunta sacó de mis labios una sonrisa. 

Deslice mis manos hacia un costado, agarrando entre mis dedos el viejo teléfono. 

-Sí todos estamos de acuerdo, sólo queda preguntarle a alguien.- Apreté mis labios en una sonrisa juguetona y abrí la tapa, presionando el número uno. 

_El teléfono sólo sonó una vez.  
_

_Y su voz se oyó al otro lado._

-¿Así que ya se decidieron?- Aquella voz llena de dulzura resonó en mi oído, sabiendo bien cual era mi intención.

-Da, ¿Qué preguntas, Antoshka?- Una pequeña risa se oyó de su parte y unos segundos de silencio dieron una señal demasiado grata para mi corazón. 

-Vuelvan a New York en una semana. Prepárense pero no mucho. He planeado su regreso por más de cinco años. Tan sólo debo arreglar algo por ti, James. Intenta ser amable con Tony cuando regreses.

-¿Cuándo no lo he sido, Antoshka?- Cuestioné divertido. 

-¿Quieres que te recuerde todas las veces esas en la cama?- Ante tal contestación, una boba sonrisas se formó en mi rostro pero esta fue reemplazada por un falso toser al ver la malhumorada expresión en el rostro de Steve. 

-Mejor recuérdamelo en otro momento y en privado, Lyubov'.- Entonces oí de su parte un suspiro. 

-¿Está la rubia presente?- Este ante su mencionar se tensó. 

-Sí. 

-Perfecto. Oye, rubia con anabolizantes, sí te atreves a volver en una semana, espero que OBVIAMENTE llegues arrodillado y con una caja se donas de mis favoritas. Si no, ni te atrevas a aparecer enfrente de mis narices y las de Tony. 

Nuevamente la incomprensión dominó al grupo. Pero no hubo lugar para la pregunta puesto que Antoshka cortó del otro lado.

Luego de unos segundos, Wanda halló palabras para la confusión.

-Él es Tony entonces... ¿Por qué habló en tercera persona?- Suspiré y me levanté de la silla, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-La única razón por la que él pudo hablar tranquilamente conmigo y dirigirse hacia Steve sin gritar, fue porque aun siendo Tony, no es él, si no Antoshka.- Otra vez, esa mirada de "No te entiendo ni J"-. Lo que quiero decir es que desde la muerte de su padre hace... haber, fue en 2004 así que dieciséis años, tal vez quince, no recuerdo la fecha. Pero, fue desde esa época que él volvió a hacer terapias por algunos trastornos que surgieron luego de circunstancias violentas causadas por Cosa Nostra y lo de Don Gaetano destruyó a Anthony y causó en él una brecha en su personalidad. Mejor dicho, un trastorno de doble personalidad. Antoshka es joven para su edad y Antonhy... él mantiene todo lo malo que ha vivido, manteniendo un gran rencor hacia él que le traiciona o le intenta sobrepasar, u olvidar.- Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia los de Steve, el cual al toparse con los míos, bajó la cabeza, observada sus propias manos con odio-. Para eso toma una medicación constantemente queriendo no ser descubierto. Pero ni las terapias le ayudaron a eliminar, no sólo eso sino sus demás "trastornos mentales", pero claro, el ingiere eso junto a litros y litros de alcohol intentando directamente matarse. Por suerte no lo ha logrado pero ya he sido responsable de inducirlo a vomitar para desintoxicarlo y no ha sido sólo una vez.- Suspiré, caminando lejos del grupo-. Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. En una semana volverán a su hogar y yo deber saldar mis deudas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Repuso Steve. 

-Ya lo sabrás cuando estemos allí.

 _Ese día había terminado exitosamente.  
_

_Faltaba tan poco para poder reencontrarme con él.  
_

_Sólo unos pasos más.  
_

_**Entonces ese día llegó.**_

-¿Todos listos?- Preguntó Sam, alistando lo último que debía del Quinjet gloriosamente robado hace un mes en una base de SHIELD.

-Todos listos.- Respondió Steve por todos-. ¿En cuánto llegamos?

Ante la pregunta Sam iba a responder pero fue callado por una voz electrónica que resonó por el jet.

-Al estar en Alemania y al usar este excelente jet con capacidad Mach 2,1 creado por la empresa Stark, yo estimaría que en menos de cinco horas seremos capaces de estar frente el amo Tony, Señor Steve.

-¿J.A.R.V.I.S?- Preguntó abrumada Wanda.

-Así es, señorita. El señor Tony ha arreglado mi placa principal y actualmente me encuentro funcional junto a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-Qué bueno es oírte de nuevo.- Dijo Clint al sentarse.

-Es un honor ver al resto de los Vengadores reunidos, señor Barton.- Continuó la inteligencia artificial-. También debo agregar que la suma de los Vengadores ha aumentado desde su ida, el amo Tony ha introducido también a su hijo, Peter Stark.- Los ojos de Scott se abrieron y este preguntó espantado.

-¿Hijo?

-Así es, señor Lang. Hace seis años la tía de Peter falleció y él joven se encontró sin familia a la cual pedir ayuda. Así que el señor Anthony tomó la titularidad del muchacho, apellidándole Stark. Claramente el joven amo está feliz con ello, nunca he visto tan feliz al señor Tony.

-Él siempre quiso un hijo propio.- Dije al sentarme, siendo víctima de miradas extrañadas.

-Entre la lista de deseos de Tony nunca hubiera imaginado que la palabra "hijo" estuviera escrita.

-Como siempre, el señor Anthony es un misterio para cualquier especie inteligente. Espere poco señor Clint, pronto de seguro entenderá al amo.- Las risas invadieron el jet y no pasó ni un segundo antes que Barton se levantara a insultar a JARVIS.

 _El transcurso de cinco horas pasó rápido._

 _ **No fueron cinco horas.**_

-Pasaron dos horas.- Masculló Clint al oir al Quinjet bajar.

-Le aseguro, señor Barton, que han pasado cinco horas.

-No íbamos rápido y...- Prosiguió.

-Pasaron cinco horas.- Insistió JARVIS, siendo mirado mal por Clint, el cual al levantarse lo hizo con suma cautela.

Al aterrizar las puertas se abrieron y todos bajamos, yo estaba caminando atrás de todos.

-...Esto no es New York.- Fue lo único que Wanda pudo decir antes de que la noqueara.

-¡¿Pero que dem...?!- Clint alcanzó a tirarse al piso, lejos del alcance de mis manos, las cuales casi lo ahorcan.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- Gritó Ant-man, horrorizado, yendo hacia atrás junto a los otros dos.

-Bucky... por favor dime que son las ondas de Hydra...- Suplicó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento, amigo. _Pero te lo dije, debo saldar las deudas_.- Cerré mis ojos al oír el sonido del golpe seco de un par de armas contra las nucas de ellos-. Pensé que Anthoshka vendría a recogerme.

-Lo siento, señor. El jefe está en este momento en la Comisión.- Contestó uno de los hombres armados, haciéndome una pequeña reverencia como disculpa-. ¿Desea que lo llevemos, señor?

-No hace falta, soldado. Iré a buscar a mi esposo por mi cuenta.- Tomé de mis ropas una caja de cigarrillos y agarré un sobretodo negro que otro de ellos me entregó en mano, posee uno de los cigarros en mi boca, guardé la caja y me puse aquel abrigo de hermosa tela obscura. Esta vez prendí el cigarrillo en señal de festejo. Hoy vería a mi amado marido.

Camine una hora y media por las calles italianas, no pensaba correr, sabía que la Comisión tardaría su tiempo y yo aun siendo partícipe de la mafia, no tenía interés en pisar aquel edificio.

Al llegar aprecié la vieja edificación italiana. Símbolo admirable de las mafias.

-Signore James.- Llamó un elegante hombre de apuesto porte y blanca tez-. sporgenza Stark mi ha chiesto di riferire al ritardo nella Commissione.- Sus facciones se encontraban tensas.

-Grazie.

-No che, Capo.- Al finalizar sus palabras el nuevamente entró al edificio.

 _ **Algo estaba mal.**_

Caminé rodeando la edificación, a uno de sus costados, por el ala oeste había una ventana abierta de poco tamaño del segundo piso que sí mal no recordaba era de una oficina de poco uso, en donde se guardaba documentación poco importante de la Comisión. Más que nada papeles con registros de movimiento de dinero limpio.

-¿Qué está pasando, Antoshka?- Trepé con poca dificultad la edificación y me metí. Dentro me desplacé con cuidado por los pasillos, subí tres pisos más, el quinto. Allí estaba la sala de juntas de los capos de las diferentes familias. La Comisión de la mafia Siciliana, encargada de la organización de más grandes peces y de Cosa Nostra. ¿Quién no quisiera estar por arriba de la Cosa Nostra? Hasta a mí me era tentador tal oferta-. Bien, espero que estés vivo y coleando.- Susurré apoyando mi oreja en la hermosa puerta de madera tallada.

 _ **Crack. Crack.**_

Un asqueroso y peculiar sonido se oía detrás de la madera.

Era obvio para mí que era mi Anthoshka.

Abrí la puerta sin ninguna duda. Delante de mí se encontraba él, espléndido como siempre, vistiendo un traje completamente manchado de sangre. Rodeado por diez cadáveres mutilados y masacrados, regados por la habitación.

-Te dije que lo haría, amor. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para atreverme a matar a mi... familia.- Él estaba sentado sobre aquella mesa ovalada, dándome la espalda, observando vagamente lo que había hecho.

Aquellos luceros estaban cristalinos y su mandíbula se encontraba apretada.

El arrepentimiento se hallaba en sus ojos.

-Amado.- Murmuré entrando, sin preocuparme en sí pisaba algún pedazo de carne podrido-. Mi amado, Antoshka. Ellos merecían la muerte y más que eso. Tú... tú sabes que hiciste lo correcto, no sólo por aquel trato con SHIELD, si no por las familias atormentadas y la droga pura que vendían por toda Italia.- Sus ojos estaban perdidos-. Antoshka, mírame.- Le ordené, a lo cual el sumisamente correspondió-. Tú, Capo di Anthony Bandalamenti, no actuaste como tal, no por la Comisión. Si no que actuaste como el héroe que eres, el que todos aclaman y respetan, el líder de los Vengadores. "Anthony Edwar Stark", ¿No, amor?- Sus ojos por fin se llenaron de lágrimas, mirándome lleno de dolor.

-James... desconozco en quien y en qué me volví al aceptar descuidadamente aquella proposición de SHIELD... yo... yo me dejé llevar demasiado por ese juego. Fue la única forma en la que me logré recuperar de la pérdida de papà.- Limpié sus lágrimas y sonreí amablemente.

-No me importa que quieras seguir siendo un vengador, amor. Sólo espero que no te hayas enamorado de Steve.- Rugí, abrazado su cintura mientras tentaba con mis dientes su mejilla rojiza, haciéndole reír.

-Claro que no, Lyubov', así que por favor no, me me hagas cosquillas. Voy a manchar tu sobretodo.- Rogó.

-No te salvaras, además, soy tu esposo, siempre puedo comprarme otro.- Murmuré levantando su camisa, cosquilleando su abdomen-. Extrañaba el tocarte, muñeca.

-Yo NO extrañaba tus cosquillas.- Masculló intentando separarse de mis frías manos.

-Te dije que no te librerías. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso de que pensante casarte con Rogers, Antoshka?- La risa cesó de su parte ante mi celosa mirada, siendo sustituida por una ardiente y coqueta risa que hacía temblar mi parte baja.

-Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho. No menospreciaría tal ceremonia para casarme con cualquiera ya estando esposado, más habiendo costado tanto el estar así...- Suspiró pesadamente, seguramente por el recuerdo de aquella disputa.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Yo estaba justo ahí. -Señalé la benevolente puerta-. Me encontraba parado, petrificado contigo al lado, siendo observados por todos los Capos de las familias. Pidiendo su bendición para la boda... Tu padre, Ah... costó que él nos aceptara y casi me dispara en la frente en uno de sus arranques de ira, pero al final...- Sonreí acariciando su rostro.

-Al final de diecisiete Capos, sólo dos se negaron a nuestra unión.- Rio él observando nuevamente los cadáveres.

-Y esos dos fueron asesinados por tu padre al salir.- Hace tanto que no sostenía entre mis brazos aquella bella figura, el amor de mi vida. El Capo antiguamente y ahora, un símbolo patriótico no sólo para los estadounidenses sino también para los italianos-. Me pregunto.- Susurré.

-¿Sí, Buckaroo?- Me miró él con aquellas perlas que nunca antes nadie atestiguó, aquel color que envidiaban el cielo y el mar.

-¿Tu padre estará orgulloso de cómo te he cuidado?- Sus ojos se ensancharon y se inundaron de un precioso brillo seguido por nuevas lágrimas, lo cual, involuntariamente me hizo a mí ensanchar las pupilas.

-Sí, amor. Él, en el infierno o en donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso de ti. No sólo como mi esposo, si no como su hijo. Sabes que él te estimaba demasiado, él te quería mucho, cariño. Y hubiera tragado plomo por ti.- Su sonrisa haría que el propio Érebo muriese.

-Antoshka.- Mirarlo a los ojos era un regalo divino, aún con sus casi con cincuenta y tres años, él era tan precioso como la primera vez que lo vi a sus quince-. ¿Puedo besarte?- Sonrió.

-No deberías ni preguntarlo. Extrañé demasiado tus besos. No hay nadie como tú como amante, cariño.- Rugí ante su sugerente morder de labios y le besé.

 _Le besé como sí nunca me hubiera ido.  
_

_Le besé con necesidad.  
_

_Le besé con todo el amor que mi corazón y mi cerebro no podían explicar.  
_

_**Simplemente, le besé.**_

Nos quedamos así por horas, hasta que el mal olor de la descomposición entró en nuestras fosas. Al salir nos dirigimos a la mansión Bandalamenti, en donde por fin lo poseí. Tocando cada perfecta y deslumbrante parte de su magnífica piel. Se me hacía agua la boca el degustar a mi marido una vez más. Tal vez una última.

Al terminar nuestro encuentro, los dos nos mantuvimos abrazados entre las sábanas, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Amándonos incondicionalmente.

 _Dieron las 6 A.M y con ello sonó la alarma._

 _Pero la ignoramos._

 _Pasó entonces una hora._

Sonaron las 7 A.M. Y de golpe, como un súbito despertar, oí a la gente de las calles gritando y festejando.

 _ **La noticia ya había corrido.**_

-Amor.- Sacudí un tanto a Antoshka, el cual aún ignoraba aquellos ruidos, acurrucado sobre mi pecho-. Ya es hora, mi amor.

-Lo sé.- Cerró sus ojos y se levantó, sentándose desnudo en el costado de la cama, observando con flaqueza su alrededor hasta topar con los míos-. Hay que llevarle a Peter una rosa roja, amor. No hay rosa más sangrienta que la nuestra.- Murmuró vagamente.

-De acuerdo. Pero primero...

-Sí, primero hay que cobrar lo que se adeuda. No quiero pisar de nuevo este país al sonar las doce y punto.

-Me encargaré de que así sea, ahora báñate. Te ves condenadamente sexy así como para salir de la casa.- Sonreí lascivo, haciendo que él correspondiera con un tanteo de caderas al levantarme.

-Dile a tu amiguito que espere, hay cosas de las cuales encargarse.

-Está bien, yo lo calmaré pero tú ve a bañarte.- Sonrió risueño, yéndose de la habitación con movimientos provocativos de pasarela.

-Ahh...- Suspiré en mi propia bobería, levantándome de aquella blanca cama, juntando la ropa esparcida por el cuarto, acomodando el cuarto como estaba antes de aquella candente noche, oyendo el correr del agua de la ducha que Antoshka utilizaba.

Era hora y ambos queríamos huir, pero en este punto no había retorno.

A parte de la ducha y el barullo urbano, escuché el sonar de la alarma.

 _8 A.M._

 _ **No hay vuelta hacia atrás.**_

Oí el cerrar del grifo. Sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro. Me senté en la cama y observé la medicación intacta en la mesa de luz.

-Te amo.- Murmuré viendo esos apagados ojos dirigiendo únicamente hacía mí. Envuelto únicamente en un trozo de toalla blanco, aun completamente mojado, con aquella esperada arma entre los dedos, dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Únicamente esperas tu muerte?- Gruñó Tony.

-No.- Sus ojos se crisparon y violentamente tomó de mi única prenda con su mano desocupada, jalándome para que viese sus desesperados ojos-. Únicamente te espero a ti.

-¡Sabes que te odio!- Me gritó con voz herida, sosteniendo entre su otra mano con fuerza aquel revólver.

-No me importa. Te amo. Siendo Anthony Stark o Antonio Bandalamenti. Me importa poco tu nombre, tu pasado, o tus títulos, Tony. Yo te amo, es lo único que puedo asegurarte con toda mi alma.- Él endurecía el agarre con sus perlas crispadas apuntando hacia mi rostro.

-Eres débil.- Gruñó ahogado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser débil? Sí dar mi vida por ti es señal de debilidad-. Tomé con mi mano la suya, zafándola de aquel brusco agarre y posándola sobre mi rostro-. Entonces soy débil, Tony.- Sus pupilas se dilataron y se llenaron de lágrimas gruesas, con sus temblorosas manos, desechó aquella arma de fuego en el piso.

-Eres un idiota... un traidor y un abandonador.- Sollozó, frotando sus ojos con sus manos.

-Nunca quise hacer todo eso, belleza. Nunca quise... matarla.- Me arrepentí siempre de ese día, de haber cometido tal acto que me costaría años lejos de mi amada muñeca.

-No me la devolverlas, James. Nunca pero...- Pausó, mirándome a los ojos, mantenido esa mirada arrepentida llena de dulzura que me hacía temblar-. Pero por ello nunca me abandonaras otra vez. Júralo, James. Nunca...- Suplicante voz rota que llenaba mis oídos, siendo estos deleitados por tal sonido.

-Nunca de los nunca. Lo juré delante del altar y hoy, de nuevo, delante de toda Italia te lo juro. Te amo tanto, Tony... por ti no sentiría ofensa el ser comparado con Ícaro, pues quemaría mis alas por ti.- Apoyé mi frente contra la tuya-. Sí hoy tú no me matas, entonces ten por seguro que NUNCA permitiré ser alejado de ti.

 _Las últimas lágrimas de Tony cayeron y éste, me beso._

 _Un beso de reconciliación demasiado esperado por mí._

Al terminar ese dulce beso, él se levantó dirigido hacia su mesa de luz, abriendo el cajón de dónde sacó una cajita de madera tallada con decoraciones doradas.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Me preguntó aun manteniendo esa voz rota.

-Sí. Lo prometimos hace diez años justo en este cuarto.

-Cuando regresaras...

-Nos pondríamos nuevamente nuestros anillos de casados.- Él pasó una de sus manos por su lagrimiantes ojos, acercándose hacía mí. Abriendo aquel precioso joyero que guardaba nuestra unión física, símbolo de nuestros recuerdos dentro de esta estructura, dentro de la Comisión y como hijos de Gaetano Bandalamenti.

Tony sostuvo el joyero dejándome retirar aquellos anillos que venían de hace cuatro generaciones dentro de los Bandalamenti. Anillos bañados de oro, adornados con las características gemas de los esposados Capos, el grueso me fue conferido a mí por papà, quien me encomendó mancharme de sangre por su precioso hijo, Antonio, el cual llevaría consigo el anillo liviano, delicado y benevolente de su madre biológica.

Él dejó el joyero a un costado y tome su mano izquierda, besando sus nudillos.

-Te amo, esposo mío.- Puse el anillo en su dedo medio.

-Como todo un Capo...- Susurró él, cerrando sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que aún deseaban escapar-. Te amo.- Me susurró tomando el anillo pesado y copiando mis acciones.

Ambos nos besamos como aquel día hace treinta y cinco años cuando iniciamos, cuando nos casamos sin papeles, sin opiniones, sin terceros.

 _Sólo nosotros dos en aquel cuarto únicamente para nosotros dos._

-Es hora.- Me murmuró al separarse del dulce beso.

-Así es. Por fin es hora.- El barullo volvió a hacer presencia en mis oídos, pero no le di más importancia que al reloj, el cual con pequeños sonidos opacados, informaba que eran las 10 A.M.

-Los dejamos mucho tiempo en el depósito. ¿No te parece, precioso?

-Están bien, ahora lo están.- Se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ayer... antes de matarlos...- Asintió. 

-Ellos firmaron su declaración de haber sido " _ **ratas**_ ". Las familias están agradecidas conmigo por limpiar sus nombres, por ser el Capo Di Commissione... pero eso fue todo lo que los pobres pudieron pronunciar. Mientras me bañaba mandé la orden, James.- Su sonrisa era triste pero estaba llena de alegría-. Por fin cumplí con SHIELD, James. Todas las familias menos los Bandalamenti están muertos. Incluso las mujeres... incluso los niños, James...- Me levanté al ver la herida que se provocaba al morderse los labios y lo abracé, sintiéndolo una vez más, transmitiendo mi eterno calor hacia él. 

-Únicamente nos faltan los Vengadores, cariño. ¿Seguirás con tu idea principal?- Sus ojos estaban dudosos. 

-No sé si podré.- Tanteó sus dedos sobre mi pecho-. Por un lado, sí los controlo con las ondas que perfeccioné, entonces podría destruir la raíz de Hydra y a los malditos de SHIELD a base de muertes indiscriminadas... pero sí lo hago, ¿Qué es lo que la historia contará de mí? ¿Cómo me mirarán aquellos a quienes tanto quise? ¿Cómo me pensarán sus hijos? ¿Qué será de la compañía de mi padre adoptivo...? ¿...Qué pensará Peter?... No puedo hacer frente a las respuestas de aquellas preguntas, James. Temo el olvido y el odio aún sí tú estás a mi lado. Pues en tan pocos años he descubierto cosas que en mi vida pensé encontrar y entre ellas está mi querido Peter...- Él me abrazó, acurrucándose en mi pecho, dejándome sentir aún más lo mojado de su cuerpo contra el mío. 

-¿Entonces...? 

-No lo sé...

-Te has contestado tú mismo y ya te lo he dicho. El amar es debilidad. Pero es una debilidad vital de ser humanos, muñeca.- Sus pupilas se dilataron, había topado con un espejo de obviedad.

-Hay que irnos. 

-Yo te sigo.

Ambos nos vestimos. 

Eran las 10:42 A.M y salimos de la casa, directo a un Chrysler 300 Srt8 negro que nos esperaba en la entrada. Tardamos menos de cuarenta minutos en llegar al puerto, en donde se hallaban todos los depósitos. 

-Están juguetones allí adentro.- Sonreí al oír los golpeteos sordos de las cadenas provenientes de adentro de la construcción.

-Al menos Wanda sigue sedada, si no ya se hubieran liberado.- Sonrió en nostalgia, tosiendo un poco antes de abrir la puerta, siendo testigo de la escena de los cuatro héroes rodando por el piso.

Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron y todos se quedaron mirándolo. Clint más que el resto, pues este se levantó aún con las cadenas apretándolo y salto pequeños pasos hasta llegar a él.

-No sé qué planeaste, no sé qué pretendes, Stark... o Bandalamenti... pero me importa muy poco lo que sea. Suéltame para únicamente abrazarte antes de que me arrepienta.

-Clint...- Murmuró Tony ahogando su voz en un sollozo y abrazando al apretado Barton.

-Tomaste una decisión, ahora no te arrepentirás, no más.- Me acerqué a todos para desatarlos. Dejando por último a Steve, quien me miraba cuestionando mis acciones, mis palabras y el por qué.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de matar y ahora, nunca de amar, James.- Él se sentó el suelo con Barton sobre sí, acariciando su cabeza mientras este, al parecer, sollozaba en su hombro-. Steve... bebé, también tú ven.- Y no hubo queja alguna, Rogers se arrodilló enfrente suyo y lo abrazó ocupando el otro hombro libre. Respirando del olor de lo que creyó que era suyo.

Los minutos pasaron y entonces él se separó de ambos rubios.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con ello y me niego a meterlos en medio.

 _ **Aún sí lo hizo únicamente por su bienestar.**_

Soy lo que ustedes conocen pero hay más detrás de eso... mi real padre es Gaetano Bandalamenti. Soy su sucesor en la mafia siciliana, actual único sobreviviente de la familia mafiosa, pues acaban de ser asesinados los únicos sucesores de su linaje por mis hombres. Ya que he de acabar con mi dignidad y familia, todo el dinero será dado al Gobierno para la mejora de los usos públicos, más que nada para los hospitales y sus equipamientos. Ya eso fue charlado por el director Fury con el Gobierno italiano... por otro lado, yo no deseaba tal futuro para la familia Siciliana pues era la mia famiglia... así que tan sólo me queda saldar las deudas y recobrar mi posición como integrante de los Vengadores... eso si no muero antes en manos de Fury. 

-Cosa que no pasará.- Agregué. 

\- Si no muero será por ti.- Suspiró con esa dudosa y dulce expresión-. Y debo confesarles algo...- Este observó a Steve y luego prosiguió-. No tengo novio, si no que estoy casado. 

Los ojos y las bocas de todos se abrieron. Y la expresión aterrorizada de Steve valía oro.

-Soy, al igual que Antoshka, el Capo Di Commissione. Bueno, hace mucho que nos separamos por cuestión de títulos y deberes pero aun así, seguimos siendo maridos.- Murmuré acariciando mis callosas manos, en donde se hallaba tan símbolo siendo envidiado por mi gran amigo. 

-Entonces...- Ya me está cansando Barton con sus interrupciones-. ¿Volveremos?

 _ **Los ojos de Tony se quedaron estáticos mirándolo y luego me miró a mí.**_

 _Sus perfectos ojos buscaban el decir lo que su boca no._

-Nosotros no volveremos.- Contesté yo-. Ustedes sí. JARVIS y Vision estarán esperándolos en la Torre de los Vengadores. Deben quesarse dentro de la base hasta que volvamos. SHIELD no está avisado y la prensa menos. Ustedes estarán protegidos dentro, pero afuera, en la calle de New york, Tony no tiene manera de asegurar su bienestar.- Mis palabras eran gruesas y directas. Pero no había que cometer errores, ellos eran la famiglia de Tony y él no deseaba ver de nuevo a su famiglia muerta. 

Pasaron unos minutos en donde todos guardaron silencio, temiendo lo que seguiría, no percibiendo que Wanda despertó de su siesta, hallando únicamente los ojos de Tony sobre sí, empezando a arrastrarse hacía él como pudo, abrazándole como una niña que va con su madre al tener un mal sueño. Enterneciendo los ojos de Anthony, el cual acariciaba su cabellera castaña.

-Por favor. Hagan lo que ha dicho James, falta poco para terminar la verdadera guerra.

Las miradas chocaron y todos asintieron. Me quedé detrás observando la dulce escena que sostuvo mi esposo. Sus ojos brillaban embelesandome, ignorando los pequeños besos que Steve ofrecía en el dorso de su mano, cerca del anillo. 

_A más tardar de una hora y media, ellos se separaron y dispusieron a irse por sus partes.  
_

_**Los Vengadores volverían sin su líder. Pues él era por última vez Capo Bandalamenti.  
**_

_**Y actuaría por última vez como Capo Di Commissione.**_

-James.- Frenó él, observándome directo a los ojos. Buscando en mí una respuesta que desconocía. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Lyubov'? 

- _ **¿Nunca me traicionaras, verdad? ¿Por más cruel que yo aparente ser, verdad?**_ **  
**

-Prefiero la muerte a la traición.

-Entonces vamos.- Susurró él depositando un beso en mis labios y siguiendo su camino a aquel pequeño jet, de industrias Stark; a sus costados se encontraban un par de hombres de buen porte sosteniendo fusiles cargados. 

-Muchachos.- Llamó Anthony-. En cuando el Quinjet abandone Italia, ustedes quemen la casona di Bandalamenti. Quemen todo.- Su orden fue un susurro pero fue contestada con un energético grito de lealtad. Fue entonces cuando nos adentramos al Jet. 

_No tardaríamos nada en llegar.  
_

_Yo conducía el jet.  
_

_Tony cargaba las armas que utilizaría._

Fue unos minutos antes de aterrizar que tony se deshizo de su sobretodo y camisa, abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón de vestir negro. Dejando apreciar el tatuaje que iba de su pelvis a su tórax _. Una calavera de tentáculos rojos_ , que hacía estremecer a cualquiera que viese tan magnífico e indecoroso espectáculo.

 _Metió un par de pistolas en sus costados y peinó su pelo hacía atrás._

-Los tentáculos quebrarán el escudo.- Murmuró llevando ese candente acento ruso que tanto anhelaba. 

-Y tú serás el único que lo destroce, _**Glava Hydra**_.

 _Nadie nos encontró.  
_

_Nos escabullimos en la base sin ser vistos.  
_

_Nos adentramos en la sala principal sin alertar a nadie.  
_

_**Y ahí estaba esperándolo.**_ _  
_

-¿Reconociste que no podías escapar de tu deuda?- Gruñó Tony, caminando lentamente hacia Fury.

Él se dio vuelta, sin inmutarse por la embelesante imagen de mi Antoshka, tan sólo sonriendo. 

-No, entendí que no podía salir de la base, porque estoy rodeado por tus hombres italianos y los soldados de Hydra entrenados por tu marido. Es más, ninguno de mis hombres pudo salir. Mataron a 379 de ellos.- Desplazó su manos hacía adelante y con suavidad, empezó a aplaudir-. Siempre supuse que lograrías algo semejante. Lo lograste. Dominaste toda la mafia italiana y conseguiste el poderío de Hydra, como su jefe...- El empezó a caminar hacia él-. Conseguiste demasiado poder ¿para qué? Aún sigues siendo débil. Tu corazón carece de coraza, Stark Bandalamenti.- Deslizó su mano hasta su torso, acariciando desde casi su pelvis hasta su pecho.- ¿De qué te sirve el poder sí por él eres capaz de matar a tu propia familia? 

_Los ojos de Anthony no se crisparon, él sólo mantuvo una sonrisa socarrona._

-No te creas todas mis lágrimas, Fury. Lo único que en verdad me es importante es sustentar al mundo de paz a través de lo que pocos héroes entienden.

-¿De la muerte? 

-Entiendes rápido. 

-Se te irá de las manos. 

-Tal vez o tal vez no. 

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te quedarás con SHIELD? 

-No, SHIELD será utilizada por los inhumanos para la mayor protección de nuestra paz.- Sonrió tomando una de sus pistolas, lentamente dirigiéndola hacia su cara.

-¿Cuál es mi sentencia entonces, Anthony? Yo la aceptaré.- Prosiguió mientras sentía el frío sentir del metal en su frente.

- _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Fury._ \- Gruñó antes de jalar el gatillo, escuchando el crujir y el particular ruido de la bala al atravesar su cráneo, junto al contundente salpicar de la sangre en el piso. _  
_

_**Yo lo sabía en ese momento.**_

 _La sonrisa sádica de Antoshka deslumbraba la habitación.  
_ _ **  
Nuevamente Hydra había ganado.  
**_ _  
Y ni siquiera los Vengadores lograrían detener el inmanente regadero de sangre.  
_ _ **  
Habría orden,  
**_ _  
Orden y muerte en honor a la famiglia.  
_ _ **  
Habría sangre,**_

 _En honor a su padre._ _ ****_

 _ **En honor a Hydra.**_

_**Hola dulzuras**_

 _ **No iba a escribir esto pero creo que quedó muy confuso y aunque la idea era que sacaran sus propias conclusiones a través de las mentiras de Tony y James, SÍ quería hacer resalte en la última parte en donde Tony le pregunta -con preocupación- a James sí este nunca le traicionaría**_ _ **-con aquella pregunta de más que produce duda en el interior del soldado-**_ _ **y que ante la negativa de su esposo, este continúa de forma cortante. Esto no es inocente, él lo hace a propósito. Y aunque a muchas/os les duelan quiero que sepan que Anthony le mintió hasta a James con su real deseo.**_

 _ **Las intenciones y los pensamientos de Tony quedan a total interpretación de ustedes, pero recuerden dos frases muy importantes que pueden serles de mucha ayuda.**_

 _ **1- "Es mejor, ser temido, que amado." (Maquiavelo)**_

 _ **2- "Para conquistar la verdad hay que sacrificar casi todo lo que es grato en nuestro corazón. El servicio de la verdad es el más duro de todos los servicios." (Nietzsche)**_

 _ **Suerte.  
**_


End file.
